Pop Goes the Ed/Script
is staring through binoculars at a beehive. Eddy: "Okay, boys, it's time for the welcome wagon to pay a visit." Eds are all wearing uniforms that read "Ed's Hive Bee Gone." ---- creeps up on the nest, carrying a baseball bat. His friends follow, also carrying bats. As we watch, Eddy backs off, letting his friends do the dirty work. Edd: his bat back "Careful, Ed." Ed: himself as well "Knock knock!" and Edd proceed to destroy the nest. Eddy: at the wreckage "AAAAHHH!" runs away. Ed and Edd: him, screaming "WHOOOAOOAOOOOAAA!" bees chase the trio down the hill. Eddy reaches his house. He steps inside and closes the door, holding it shut. Ed and Edd reach it too late, and Eddy strands them outside. Eddy: the door after the ruckus subsides "Hmm?" Ed: "Um, Eddy? Can we do something else?" his and Edd's faces are swollen with bee stings. ---- sun is beating down. Eddy: profusely "What's with this heat?" pleadingly "Shade. I need shade." spots some. "There!" Eds all dive into the shade provided by a tree. The Eds: relaxed "Shade." shade recedes, coming closer and closer to the base of the tree. Edd: "Sun!" stand against the tree as the shade recedes toward them. Eddy: worried "This can't be good. We need to find some more shade fast!" Eds head from spot to spot. Each time they move, the shade disappears. Ed: "Hey! I know where we can cool off." Eddy: "And I'm desperate enough to believe you." ---- Sarah: a chair across the kitchen "Ice. I need ice." stands on the chair and opens the freezer. A big block of ice falls out. The Eds are frozen inside. She kicks them out through the wall to the middle of the street, where the ice melts. ---- is clawing at sand. Eddy: (drooling sand) "W-w-w-w-water!" collapses. Edd: crawling "H₂O, please." Ed: "Gravy." Eddy: "I'm frying!" Eds lie in the sand, defeated. "The fat lady just sang, boys." Ed: "My life is flashing before my eyes." Eddy: "What life?" Kevin: at them "What are you guys doing?" The Eds: "What?" suddenly stand up, completely recovered. "Uh...nothing." Kevin: "Dorks!" speeds off. Ed: "Dorks?" Eddy: "Kevin, wait! Where ya going?" Kevin: "To Nazz's sprinkler party, stupid!" Eddy: "Sprinkler party?" grins. Kevin: offscreen "You're not invited!" Eddy: "Sprinkler party! Hear that, boys? A chance to cool off and score some social points, too! Hmm. We have so much preparation to do. We'll start by..." huddles with the other two Eds, outlining plans. ---- Eddy: his room with his friends in tow "It's time to put the plan into action." bumps into Edd. "Relax, guys, don't do anything I wouldn't, make yourselves at home." wriggles under the covers and crawls out with a magazine. He begins reading. Edd, meanwhile, surveys the room and decides to stand. Eddy: "Hey, Double D, sit anywhere, you know." Edd: "I'll stand as per usual, Eddy; thank you." Eddy: out a key "Oh yeah." to a wardrobe "Now for the secret of schmoozing; the rapture of rap; the snap, crackle, pop of cool." doors of the wardrobe open into many other drawers, finally revealing a dresser with locked doors. "Hire a secretary, boys." inserts the key into one of the locks. "Bingo. Now this–no peeking–this will be a day you'll never forget." pulls out a box. "Pinch yourself, boys, swimsuits of the gods." box is opened to reveal three very small swimsuits. "Well, okay, they're my brother's." Edd: "My word. They look like napkins!" Ed: "Cool box, Eddy." ---- puts a record on, and "Green Onions" begins to play. He changes into his swimsuit. He then grabs some hair gel and works it into his hair. Eddy adds lotion to his arms, and he finishes off by drawing hairs on his chest with a pencil. The look is completed by the addition of a pair of sunglasses. He jumps into the middle of the room, slips, and falls. The record stops playing. Edd and Ed are then seen. Their swimsuits are likewise too tight. Ed is wearing shoes, and Edd is wearing a shirt along with his suit. Edd: "Um, perhaps they're a tad too confining." Eddy: "No way, Jose! We're cooking! People used to try to be cool. But now it's hot. WE'RE hot." Edd: "Do you feel hot?" Ed: "Nah. I'm half baked." Eddy: towels around his friends' shoulders "Okay, so we look good, we feel good, so, off to the party! We're gonna be hip, we're gonna be hot, we're gonna make the scene!" ---- Eds look over the fence. All the kids are at the party, having fun. Eddy: "Wow. Everyone's here!" Ed: "Looks like fun!" tries to climb the fence. Eddy: "Hold on, Mr. Happy!" pulls Ed back. "The entrance to a party is everything. Lesson Number One:..." huddle. ---- Eds enter, screaming all the way. Eddy, in a show of over-the-top bravado, dives for the kiddie pool where Jimmy is situated. Jimmy screams, but Eddy overshoots the pool and slides on the grass. His friends land on top of him. It would be a nice stunt if they don't then run into a table and end up collapsed in a heap. Sarah: annoyed "Oh, great!" Kevin: "What are you guys doing here?" Eddy: his towel like a cape "Isn't it obvious?" Sarah: "Who invited them?" takes a wet sponge and scrubs off Eddy's chest hair. Eddy: "Aah! My pencil chest hairs!" Kevin: "Hey, check out the–" grabs the waistband of Kevin's trunks and wedgies him. Nazz: them as they're about to come to blows "Now boys, relax. Have fun. It's a party." and Eddy simultaneously melt. Sarah: Ed, who is sitting on the sprinkler "Get your big butt off the sprinkler!" shifts just enough to send a spray of water into Sarah's face. "Ooh, you–" ---- large spread of various foods is seen on a table. Rolf is salivating over a pig's head. Jimmy: "Um, what is that?" Rolf: "Stuffed pig's head. A favorite of my country." Jimmy: "Well, I brought a quiche!" shows it off to Rolf. "Mmm. Yummy." Rolf: frightened "It is the food of the–" waggles his lips with his finger and runs off. "THE PARTY IS CURSED!" Sarah: a crying Jimmy "Don't worry, Jimmy. I like quiche!" Edd: "Hey, Eddy, catch!" and Ed throw burgers at Eddy, all of which he catches and eats. As a finale, Ed throws the pig's head into Eddy's mouth. He then throws Edd at him. Edd hits Eddy in the stomach, causing the pig's head to pop out. The head hits the table and bounces, finally ending up in Jimmy's quiche. Eddy: "Enough goofing around. If you wanna get noticed, you gotta mingle. Schmooz." pushes them to the table. Sarah: "Look at this mess." kids (Jonny, Jimmy, and Sarah) notice that Edd and Ed are bookending them, wearing creepy smiles. Ed: "Hey, have you guys seen Attack of the Zombie Brain-Munchers?" Edd: "The operation I saw involved fascinating new brain extraction techniques." Ed: "By hideous mutants with huge drooling mouths." Edd: "So precautions had to be taken to avoid contamination." Ed: "From popping eyeballs and swelling brains!" Edd: the pig head for reference "The incision was made here to relieve tremendous pressure." Ed: "But it was too late, his head exploded!" Edd: "With the slicing and cleaving, the gnashing and the severing–" Ed and Edd: "Bloody! Gory!" faints while Ed and Edd continue to demonstrate what happened in their respective shows. Eddy slaps his forehead. Eddy: "Guys? GUYS!" bangs his friends' heads together. "Stop talking shop. I said... mingle." ---- kids are dancing to music. Eddy: "Look, music! Great! This is perfect. Let's mumbo!" pulls them off. Eds join in. They start to get into the groove when suddenly the music stops and the kids head for the table to eat. Eddy: plotting "Okay, boys. Time for us to pull off a big one." huddle and scheme. As soon as the plan is set, Ed and Edd head behind the sprinkler. Eddy, meanwhile, climbs a ladder leaning against the fence. When he gets to the top, he pulls out a megaphone. Eddy: "LADIES AND NON-LADIES! WE, THE EDS, ARE ABOUT TO ATTEMPT THE MOST DARING FEAT THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN! THE DOUBLE-GANGLE, HALF-TWIST, HOLD THE ONION, CHANGE FOR A BUCK SPRINKLER LEAP!" prepares to dive. He leaps into the air and does a series of tricks before he hits the ground. He then leaps up and starts running at his friends. He runs steadily until, just before he hits the sprinkler, he leaps high into the air. Ed and Edd scramble madly, trying to figure out where he'll come down. They catch Eddy in their arms, slightly unsteady. The trio manage to steady themselves; however, at this exact moment, their swimsuits refuse to hold them anymore and burst. One flies onto Plank's head, one flies into Kevin's hot dog bun (replacing his hot dog), and one lands in the punch bowl. Jimmy grabs it in the ladle and drinks it down with the rest of the punch. The music then starts again. The Eds just stand there shocked, hands over their privates. Nobody notices; in fact, it seems as though everyone at the party was doing their best NOT to notice the Eds. Eddy: the kiddie pool "Quick! Into that pool!" Eds hotfoot it to the pool and dive in. ---- Edd: worried "What are we gonna do now?" Eddy: "Someone's coming, act natural." Eds pretend they're playing. Sarah: "Quit hogging the pool. It's our turn." Eddy: "No, it isn't." Sarah: furious "Yes, it is!" Ed: "We are not moving." Sarah: "ED! GET OUT!!!!" Eddy: "Hit the road." splashes water on Jimmy and Sarah. "Put an egg in your shoe and beat it." Jimmy: Sarah "C'mon, Sarah, let's leave these guys alone." Edd: a sigh of relief as Ed laughs "That was close." Nazz: "Hi, Ed, Edd n Eddy. You boys look cool. Mind if I join you?" Eddy: up the courage to ask her to leave them alone "Er, Ed's got three nipples like that bad guy in James Bond." Nazz: and walking away "You're funny." Ed: himself "What third nipple? Show me where it is." Eddy: "It's right here." grabs Ed's right nipple and squeezes. Edd: "Look!" is carrying a giant cake to the table. Ed stands up and starts to walk towards the kids. Eddy: "Get down! Are you nuts?" kids eat the cake, happily, while the Eds sit in the pool despairingly. Edd pulls out his hands and looks at them; they have swelled up. Edd: "GAH! I believe our bodies are soaking up all the water in the pool." Eddy: irritated "Shut up." ---- kids are sitting around a campfire. The Eds are in the pool a few feet away, frozen. Ed: "F-f-f-fire g-g-g-good–w-w-w-warm..." Eddy: "Sh-sh-sh-shut up." ---- kids are inside, sleeping in sleeping bags in the living room. The Eds are still outside. By now their bodies have absorbed so much water that their bodies are crushed against each other. Edd: "I th-th-think the c-c-coast is clear now-w-w, Eddy." Eddy: "T-t-then let's-s get out-t-t of h-h-here." to Ed "Ed? Ed? C-c'mon, Ed." Ed: "F-f-fire g-g-good-d-d." Eddy: "L-l-let's go. One...two..." lift the pool. It comes up around their waists, cramming them against each other even tighter even as the bottom breaks. Eddy: "This is not good." Eds make a break for it. They don't see the discarded pig's head, however. They slip on Rolf's pig head and fly into a tree. They poke their heads out. Ed's head has a beehive on it. Edd and Eddy: "AAAHH!" takes off the hive. "RUN!" Eds run, the pool still around them. They cry in pain, the pool wedged around them, as they run home, bees stinging all the way. Category:Season 1